1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices have been developed. Examples thereof may include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display devices, and organic light emitting display devices. These displays are lighter and smaller than conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
Organic light emitting display devices display images using light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display devices have a fast response speed and display a clear image.